Fallen Angel
by padfootprincss
Summary: Lily comes to hogwarts from a different school after getting in trouble. her mother is a teacher at hogwarts, dad's a muggle and that makes it even worse.will her life ever be the same? story is better than the summary, please rr
1. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**  
  
Quietly sitting in Dumbledore's office, a young girl of 15 sat quietly, slowly taking in her surroundings. A pensive, she noticed, sat atop a shelf near a large mahogany desk, swirling a silvery gray. A tattered hat lay on the desk in front of her. A sword was mounted on the wall. Paintings of previous headmasters of Hogwarts adorned the walls as well; many were sleeping. Those that weren't, stared at her, but she didn't notice. Dried tears stained her face. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, she wiped her eyes. They still glistened with unshed tears.

**_I just ruined my life. Bloody peachy. She thought._**

She stood, and brushed off her skirt. She walked to the mirror near the door to examine herself. Red puffy eyes looked back at her, and her makeup bled down her cheeks. She was a pretty girl, of medium height with long brown hair, green eyes, and a slim but curvy figure. One couldn't tell her strength by looking at her, but she had been an avid quidditch player. Until today, that is. But no one here would ever know that. She was going to be a different person. Taking her silky, wavy hair into her hands, she took it down from the ponytail it had been in and combed through it with her fingers.

_ This day is going to be a doosy. In fact so will the rest of them for a while.  
_  
**_Heaven bent to take my hand  
  
And lead me through the fire_**  
  
The girl began to sing to herself. Heaven sure isn't bending to take my hand now. As the words started falling out of her mouth, the tears slid down her cheeks once again. She didn't even bother to wipe them from her face.  
The door to Dumbledore's office slid open and a young boy was guided strongly into the room.  
"Wait here for the headmaster. You'll get it. I reckon this time; maybe, he'll let me use the whips. Or maybe the chains..." an old man's voice came through the door but faded into the hallway.  
Through her tears the girl glanced up. A young boy her age stood there, hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall. He was handsome, with tanned skin and jet-black hair that looked as if he had just risen from bed. He looked like a quidditch player she had seen in the Daily Prophet once.  
Wonder what he's here for, she thought. Yet then, remembering the old man's words, "Probably in trouble," she said to herself.  
Not caring that anyone was there to listen, the girl closed her eyes and began singing to herself again.  
  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer.  
  
"That was beautiful," said the boy. "Did you make that up?" Looking up at him, she replied, "No, it's a muggle song. But, you're right it is a beautiful song."  
"I meant your voice, your voice is beautiful." The girl's cheeks turned slightly pink. "Who are you anyways, I haven't seen you around before. You're definitely not a first year, though. Do you go here?"  
"Well I do now, and you're right I'm not a first year. A fifth actually. I'm Lily. Lily Evans."  
The boy's eyebrows rose. "I'm a fifth year too. Evans? You related to Professor Evans? Molly, I think her first name is?"  
"Yes, yes I am," Lily replied.  
"She your grandma? Or your aunt?"  
Lily smiled weakly. "No, she's my mother. She your teacher?"  
"Yeah, she is. I have her for charms. Bit grouchy, though. Not really my favorite teacher."  
"Oh. Uh, sorry to hear that."  
"I'm James Potter, by the way. Got busted by that old git Filch and his bloody cat. Filch, he's a squib. Sort of a like a janitor." Noticing the quizzical look on Lily's face, he added, "I'm a muggle-born too. But I listen to old school. Elvis type songs. Bit dumb huh?"  
"No, not really. I fancy oldies too. Especially when I'm down. I guess today was just an exception 'cause, well, that song just fits."  
"Can you sing the whole thing for me? I'd love to hear you. I mean, it."  
"Hah, Well, the chorus, that's the important part, it goes, like,  
  
_** Though I've tried I've fallen  
I have sunk so low  
I've messed up, better I should know  
But don't come 'round here,  
And tell me I've told you so."**_  
  
James intently watched her as she sat there. He looked at her tear- stained face.

_ I wonder what happened_, he thought.

"That's a sad song, huh?" He asked her.

"Mmm, yeah, it is. Can't undo the past though unfortunately. Well, you can, but it always screws everything else up. Everything, like, for example, fate."

"I guess you're right. Me, I'd probably do it anyways if I really wanted the past changed. I've always been a bit adventurous." James couldn't help staring at her. She was beautiful, absolutely beautiful, even with black running down the sides of her blotchy face, her eyes puffed and red. There was just something about her that he couldn't take his eyes off her. Perhaps it was fate, as she had said only minutes before. The door slid open once again, and James was snapped back to reality.  
_What am I thinking?_ He thought. _I have a girlfriend! This has got to stop here..._  
"Why hello, Mr. Potter," came the voice of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "In trouble again are we? Pardon me, Lily this will take but a moment. What have you done this time? Oh Lord, put Sleazy Sneeze-bombs in Severus' robes again? When will you learn, Mr. Potter? Oh well, no harm done. A week's detention should do the trick. That shall do, back to class with you now."  
James glanced at Lily and rolled his eyes. "Yes, professor." With that he departed through the door though which he had come in.  
"Now, Miss Lily, about your sorting." Taking the tattered hat from his desk he continued. "Put this on, dear." As Lily placed the oversized hat on, it enveloped her whole head and neck. She jumped as it began speaking to her.  
"Plenty of wit, I see. Wow and athletic too. Ooooh you have some deep dark secrets, a violent one huh? Hmm where to put you, where to put you. You have potential, young lady. Yes, I think that will do. GRIFFINDOR!" said the hat.  
"Well done, well done, my dear. Your mother will be pleased. I am sure Mr. Potter will be as well from the looks of how the two of you were getting along here in my office earlier. He was respectful to you was he not?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Well Lily, here's your schedule," noted Dumbledore, as he conjured it out of thin air. "If you ever have any problems, you know who to come to right?" "Of course I do. Thank you, professor. See you." With that, Lily was off to the bathroom and then to class. There was no way she could walk into transfiguration looking like this. It was bad enough that cute Potter boy had seen her a mess. She turned the opposite was of her class towards the nearest bathroom, opened the door, and went in with a sigh. It was going to be a long day.  
  
0o0o00o00o000o000o0000o0000o00000o00000o000000o000000o0000000o0000000o000000   
  
Well here's my first attempt at a fic, hope u guys all like it!! READ AND REVIEW!!! :-D New chapter posted soon. Its going to be called Moaning Myrtle.


	2. Moaning Myrtle

Thanks guys for reviewing!! Yeah, I've reread the books so many times and I do know most of the facts, like how Lily and James both grew up in the '70s and how Lily's mom was a muggle, etc, etc. The explanation comes out later. The story's not exactly to the books, and sry on that one!! I hope u like it anyways tho, I looked through a lot of others and didn't see any like it….originality counts too right?

**_Myriadragon: _**I don't know what anime fics are, unless you're talking about a completely diff story. So no, I don't. This is my first fic ever :-D

Ok reader poll...what do you think, more adjectives?

I feel all warm n fuzzy inside…heh…anyways here goes:

(Yeah, and I forgot that disclaimer thing, that I don't own the Harry Potter story, just some people I invented and plot and yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill.)

_**Moaning Myrtle** _

****

Lily shut the door behind her and fell against it. She slid down the wall and sat on the floor for a few minutes, wishing she were back at her old school. She wouldn't cry anymore. She couldn't. There weren't any more tears left to cry.

"WooooooooooAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

A wailing sound so startled Lily that she jumped and hit her head against the door.

_What in heaven's name, was that?_ She thought.

"OOOOOOoooohh looks like someone's been CRYING!" said the same voice that had been wailing only minutes before. Lily glanced around to find the owner of the voice. Her gaze rested on a young-looking, transparent girl. She was a ghost.

"May I ask who you are?" asked Lily, eyebrows raised.

"I'M Moaning Myrtle. Who are you? Noo one comes into my bathroom. It makes me feel, it makes me feel, so unloved. So, why have you ventured into my…humble abode?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Myrtle. I'm new here. Do you know Professor Evans? That's my mom. I'm Lily," she answered. She sighed again, realizing that before today, her body did not know what a sigh was, unless it was over a boy she thought was cute. "I just transferred schools. I was crying because well, I'm leaving all my friends, and Quidditch, and my classes, and, and, and, I want to go back!" Tears began to fall down Lily's face again. She had been wrong. She wasn't done crying. Her voice shook as she began again. "I, I have ttto go ttto clclass. But I cccan't sstop crying! I just mmmiss everyone ssso much! I'm sscared people won't lllike me here because my mmmom and bbbecause I'm new. Wwhat if I cccan't make friends?"

"You're welcome to come share the U-bend with me. I stay here every day, every night, all alone. I haven't even left since, I died."

"That's soo sad," said Lily, wiping away her tears again. This girl was obviously worse off than she, and so Lily had to put a smile on her face and suck it up. She was going to get through this if it killed her. "I really have to get to class, I'm sorry Myrtle. But, not before I clean myself up. You can watch if you like," she added, as she noticed Myrtle floating there, intently watching her.

"Oh no, you go ahead. I'm going to go back to my toilet and take a nap. See you later." With that the girl's ghosted floated over to one of the stalls and went in.

SPASH

_**Heaven bent to take my hand**_

**_And lead me through the fire._**

Lily began singing once again.

_I guess heaven is bending to take my hand. Moaning Myrtle just sort of did. I'm not as bad off as I thought._

A smile crept across Lily's face as she got up off the floor still humming. She went to the mirror and turned on the faucet at the sink below it.

"That's funny, it doesn't work!" Lily said aloud.

"That one never does," Myrtle's voice answered from somewhere in the toilet behind her.

"Oh, well, thanks Myrtle. I guess I'll use this one," she said, moving to a different basin. Water poured out as she turned the knob. She looked quizzically at the other. She wondered what was wrong with it, and why no one had fixed it. She lived in a world of magic after all, didn't she? She reached into her robes and pulled out her wand. She and her mother had stopped at Diagon Alley on the way to Hogwarts to pick up her new school things. She looked down at her new robes. A Gryffindor Lion had appeared on her chest. Surprised, she touched it, wondering how that had happened.

_Oh well, _she thought_, it must happen to all the students once they are sorted._

Realizing she still had her wand in hand, she raised it at the faulty sink.

"REPARO!" she said at it. She went to it and turned the knob again. Again, there was nothing.

_That's odd, _she thought._ Oh well, not my problem._

Turning back to the running water, Lily cupped her hands into the flow. She splashed her blotchy face with the cool liquid. Turning off the stream, she reached for a towel and dried off her face. She looked in the mirror again. Her eyes were still a tad puffy. She decided to reapply her makeup. No more crying for the day. She would be all set. She applied cover-up and then eyeliner and mascara. Not a lot, only enough to accentuate her features. Dusting herself off and checking her reflection once more, Lily gathered her things and walked towards the door.

"'Bye, Myrtle."

A muffled 'Farewell' came from the toilet. With that Lily was on the way to her first class at her new school. She glanced at her watch. Only 10:14. Checking her schedule, she headed back towards Dumbledore's office toward her class, Transfiguration. After walking down the corridor, she found the door on the left.

_Wow that was a quicker jaunt that I planned on. Well, here goes. _Thought Lily as her heart began to beat faster in her chest.

She opened the door to the transfiguration room and stepped in, shutting the heavy door behind her. She felt as if she were locking herself into a great trap. Hearing the door open and shut, thirty pairs of eyes looked up from the teacups they were trying to transfigure. The eyes rested on the mysterious new girl standing in the doorway.

"Why Miss Lily," said Professor McGonagall. "Welcome. I've been expecting you. Class, this is Miss Lily Evans. She is new to us from Owlhorn's Preparatory School of Magic. It is a larger school of magic in Wales. They do not have houses as we do here at Howarts, so if you all will make Lily feel welcome and introduce her to the school that would be wondrous. Miss Evans will you please come down and seat yourself here next to Mr. Black, thank you ma'am.

Lily's face burned pink as she made her way down the rows of benches toward the seat the professor had gestured toward. A few of the boys whistled.

"Now, now, that's enough, boys. Lets not bother Lily too much, thank you."

It seemed to Lily that the professor was placing a little too much emphasis on her name. She figured that it was probably so that everyone would remember it. Lily found her seat and plopped herself onto it. She looked at the boy Professor McGonagall had called Mr. Black. But what was his first name?

"Hi," she said finally.

"Hi," he repeated. "Sirius, Sirius Black. Niiiice to meet you," he added, staring at her chest.

"Well, uh, you probably know, I'm Lily. Evans."

SLAP The boy that was Sirius whipped around as he was slapped across his face by the girl sitting on the other side of him.

"What are you doing with _her_?" she asked. "You _manslut_!" The girl got up from her seat and walked out of the room, slamming the heavy door Lily had just walked through behind her. Sirius shrugged.

"Girls," he said, rolling his eyes. Mumbling, he added, "I was just trying to be nice to the new girl."

"What was that? Lily asked.

"Oh, nothing, my girlfriend just went ape on me. Well, I'd better go fix what I've just done. See you," he said, as he rose to go speak with the professor. Lily glanced behind her and greeted quite a few glares from the girls in the class. She shrugged. She wondered what the problem was, since she hadn't done anything wrong. She sat there by herself feeling awkward while Professor McGonagall strode over to her.

"Well Lily, we are transfiguring these teacups into mice. Do you think you could do that? I don't know how far you are in your studies from your old school."

"Yes, Ma'am. I can do that. We've been transfiguring trunks into pigs just this past week, so I should be fine. Thanks for your concern, though."

"Wow, I guess you shall be quite all right, my dear. If you need anything, I'll just be walking around the room, as much of the class hasn't yet mastered this task. I may ask your assistance and helping the others."

"No, professor. That's O.K. I'd rather just mind my own business, thanks," said Lily.

"Well then," replied the professor, "It seems as though you are all set then." The professor then turned and rushed toward the back of the room where a boy seemed to have just lit his notepaper on fire. Lily sank back into her chair before beginning on her teacup. Within minutes, a squeaking mouse raced around the desk. She dug in her purse and found a quill. She transfigured that into a cage. Grabbing her mouse, she placed him in the cage to avoid wreaking havoc in the class should the mouse have run loose about the place. Sirius had come back to his seat with the girl who had slapped him earlier in tow. Getting a better look at the girl, Lily realized she was very pretty, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wasn't short, but wasn't tall either, and she was very skinny. She reminded Lily of her best friend back at Owlhorn. Her mouth twitched at the thought of her old school and old friends, but she did not cry. Sadly, she would not be ever speaking to her old friends again.

"Did McGonagall come over here and do that as an example for you?" asked the girl, gesturing at the mouse in the cage in front of Lily.

"No," answered Lily, blushing. "I did," she added quietly.

"I'm Lacey, by the way. Nice job on that. Did she give you the cage? I can't seem to get the hang of this stupid charm. Don't know what's wrong with me," said the girl giggling and placing her flirty head on Sirius' shoulder. Sitting up straight again, Lacey looked at Lily again. "You're Lily right?"

"Yeah," said Lily. "Uh, nice to meet you. Would you like me to help you? I guess this is one of my favorite subjects. We used to do it a lot at my old school."

"Sure, like, totally thanks, Lily," cooed Lacey. "So, like, before you teach me this magic junk, you're last name is Evans, right? Professor Evans, are you like, related to that woman?"

"Erm, yeah, yeah I am," responded Lily hesitantly. "She's my mum. Er, anyways all you have to do is swish and swish, and you've got it. Here, try that with me." As she said that the two girls went over the spell. It took a few tries, but Lacey finally got it.

"Like, thanks Lily. I don't know what I'd do without you," giggled Lacey.

"Well, what are friends for," joked Lily. It had been the first time she laughed all day, which was quite unusual for her.

"All right class, that is all for today," said Professor McGonagall. "Pack up your things, and I'll see you on Wednesday."

"Lily?" said Sirius, but she had already gone. It was almost as though she vanished into thin air. _Weird,_ he thought. He shrugged. _Must have just run past or something, and I didn't notice. _Sirius walked out of the class, and with a quick kiss, Lacey was gone towards her friends who were waiting for her at the other end of the hall. He rolled his eyes. _Girls!_ He thought. _Can't live with them, can't live without them._ The last part made him grin. _DEFINITELY can't live without them._ With one last look over his shoulder, Sirius went off to the Gryffindor commonroom to find James, Peter, and Remus. There he found them lazing about on the couches near the fire.

"Oy prongs! Moony! Did you idiots see the new girl? She's a hot one, that one. Ooof," winced Sirius as he was knocked in the face with a pillow and the groin with a book, each from James and Remus. Sirius fell dramatically onto the floor and swooned, while girls in the commonroom screamed and rushed to his side. "Never fear, ladies, Sirius Black is invincible!" he said as the room erupted in cheers from the girls.

"Oh Padfoot, I don't think Lacey would approve," warned James sarcastically.

"Shut up, all right? She's great in bed. And, she's hot. So shut it,"

"Yeah, Amy's a good lay too."

"You got Amy in bed? You got _Amy_ in bed? How the bloody hell did you do that."

"Told her I loved her. Duh. I, unlike you, have class AND style, Sirius."

"Yeah well whatever James. I've gotten more than you," snapped Sirius.

"That doesn't matter, it's how good it is that counts, anyone knows that. Right ladies?" The girls that remained in the commonroom giggled. A chorus of 'Yes, James' followed.

"Ooh, Jamsie has his own fanclub now huh?" said Sirius sarcastically. James stood and playfully shoved Sirius onto the couch. "Oww," joked Sirius loudly. "Just kidding," he added before the girls crowded around.

"Hey Prongs, Padfoot, cut the shit let's go down to the kitchen and see what the lovely house elf ladies have for us today," Remus interjected. "Come on, Wormtail, you too." The four boys, better known as the Marauders, headed out of the portrait hole and down to the kitchens.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok there goes, ch 2!! i din't realize how short the first chapter would be, so i made this one longer :-D hope u guys all like this one too. i think im going to call the next one Too Much Drama or something not sure yet, hope to have it up soon!! :-P


	3. Late Night Chats

Hey, sorry guys I haven't had a lot of time to write cuz ive had a tooooon of homework for the end of the year, an English presentation, history paper (its 15 pgs…) and a huuuge algebra 2 project, plus studying for finals, so im like going insane. Anyways, sorry for the delay, and here goes. Never fear, the whole situation with Lily's 'muggle' parents will be ironed out…be patient!! :-P

_**Late Night Chats**_

Down in the kitchens, the four marauders were busy chowing down on treats Glenda, the head house-elf, had gladly ordered made for them. It was late, but the boys didn't seem to notice, or care. Soon when they had stuffed themselves, James turned to get his invisibility cloak from the table nearest them. As he turned, he almost collided with Amy, his girlfriend. She and Lacey were standing there, not looking very pleased.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, James Potter," Amy said, almost shouting, as she stepped forward.

"Half the damn commonroom heard that shit you said, you bastard!" added Lacey, who was almost yelling as well.

"Yeah, you jackass, I never slept with you, you dirty pig!" said Amy, now really shouting. James' face turned beet red and Sirius looked at him quizzically, raising his eyebrows at him.

James' eyes narrowed. "How did you two know where to find us?" he asked.

Lacey smirked. She pulled a roll of parchment from within her robes. "This," she laughed.

James made a dive for the parchment, but Lacey yanked it just out of his reach.

"Uh uh uhhh!" she chided. "Careless, leaving such a document lying around, aren't we? What do you think, Amy? Would Mr. Filch be interested in this?"

"Hah, sure he would. These assholes deserve it."

"Wait, no, don't!" squeaked Peter.

"Haha, and are you going to stop us?" asked Lacy, grinning.

"The dark Lord stops everyone he dislikes." (A/N – 1 yr before L.V. came to real power and most people did not yet know the name or anything…)

"Hahahah, good one, Peter," laughed Remus, "you always come up with those kind of jokes!"

Peter clasped a tiny hand over his mouth, but quickly slipped it away. "Yeah, that was funny, huh? No, seriously, ladies. You could…use that to your advantage. You know? You obviously already know how to use it, if you got here, r-r-right?"

"No, dumbass Potter left it just as it was on the sofa. Anyone could just use it, or turn it in. What use could this be to us? If _we_ were to get caught with this"? **NO** way," said Lacey.

Sirius rolled his eyes. It's not just any map! You just tap it with your wand when you're done and say, 'Mischief managed,' and it disappears. Did you think we didn't think of getting in trouble? Pfff. _We_ are not that stupid."

"But then how do we get it back?" asked Amy.

"Simply tap the map again and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and it will appear, like this," said James as he did so.

"Oh, well then," muttered Lacey. "Thanks. I'm warning you though. One more toe out of line there, buddy and straight to Filch's office we'll go."

James rolled his eyes and mocked the two girls as they turned around. The girls left the kitchens and Sirius turned to face James.

"You moron. Complete idiot! How could you leave that out like that?!"

"Relax, Padfoot," James retorted. Everyone else still has their copy. You're the one that just gave away the secret!"

"Well, I guess you're right, prongs. Sorry man." The two boys embraced for a short time, and then, realizing that everyone in the room was staring at them, separated quickly.

James cleared his throat. "Well, gentlemen, let's head back to the common room," he suggested.

"You got the cloak?" asked Remus.

"Shit!" yelled James. "It was with that map. We're screwed!!"

"You idiot Prongs. They probly have that too!" Peter shouted at him, seemingly out of character.

"Hah, just kidding. It's right here," laughed James.

Sirius grabbed James by the neck and proceeded to give him a noogie. "You doozler," joked Sirius. (A/N – doozler, that's my new word…hehe :-D)

The four marauders got under the cloak and began their way to the common room. Once there, they removed the cloak. Remus, Peter, and Sirius all started up the stairs to their dorm. Remus, noticing that James was not following turned around to see him standing in front of the fireplace with a long face.

"You coming, James?" asked Remus seriously. By then the other two boys had turned around to see James standing there.

James cocked his head towards the boys' dorm. "Naw, I'll be up in a little while. I'm going to sit here for a bit."

Remus shrugged. The remaining three boys went up to the dorm, leaving James staring into the fire. As he sat there, he recalled his first meeting with the mystery girl, Lily. She had been singing a song that day. He began to sing it to himself, realizing the oddity of remembering it.

**_Heaven bent to take my hand _**

**_And lead me through the fire_**

**_With a long awaited answer _**

**_To a long and painful fight…_**

He remembered the day clearly. Lily's face had been puffy with tears. She was obviously upset about something. He wondered what had happened, why she was suddenly at Hogwarts. He figured she was having a hard time adjusting, especially with her mother being the biggest bitch out of all the teachers. She was even worse than McGonagall. James sighed and flopped down on the sofa. He heard a creaking sound. Turning to see what it was, he realized that Lily was creeping down the stairs of the girls' dormitories. He hunkered down on the sofa so she couldn't see him, and continued to watch her. She clearly wasn't headed in his direction. Instead, she headed toward the armchairs near the other side of the room. As he looked closer, he realized that she was crying again. Looking at her, he felt sorry for her. Looking down at his feet, he decided that he should go over to her and see what was going on. He rose and began walking towards her. She didn't seem to notice him until he was almost right in front of her. Her face was in her hands and tears were streaming down her face. He noticed that she was shaking a little bit as well.

"Lily," he said, and she looked up.

"James? What are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I've been sitting down here for a while. Sirius, Peter, Remus and I just got back from a little dirty work in the kitchens, and I didn't feel like going to bed. I saw you come down, but I wasn't sure if you'd like it if I cam over here, so I waited. But, I thought, what the hell, if she hates me well then she'd just be joining the club."

"Wow, who would hate you?" Lily asked through her tears.

"Oh, you'd be surprised. Girl troubles," he added when she raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry to hear that," she said, tears still dribbling down her face. "I'm uh, glad you came I guess. It's been a while since people actually talked to me. All the teachers address me as 'Miss Evans,' and since they hate my mom, they all like, hate me or something! Its horrible I just want to go back to my friends and my old life!!"

James was aching for her inside. He didn't know how it felt, but he supposed it must be awful. "What happened?" James asked. He longed to console her, but wasn't sure how. "If you don't want to talk about it, that's ok too." He added.

"No, no, thanks. Actually it's probably good if I get it out. Can we go for a walk? I don't really want to sit here," she said.

"Sure," James responded. "But, actually, we have curfew here. We can't be out late. Never fear though, I have this cloak, its an invisibility cloak. So we're all set." James grabbed the cloak off the sofa and gestured towards Lily. She rose from the chair and took one end, wrapping it around herself and James. She had a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, but pushed it away. She wanted to hate it there. She and James walked down the stairs and down a corridor, Lily following James as he walked. She had no idea where he was going, but she figured it was somewhere that they'd be alone and no one to hear her pour out her mind to him.

When they finally stopped, they stood in front of a fountain. The fountain was of a great unicorn, looking up at the sky with doves flying around its head. _Wow, _Lily thought,_ this is beautiful. It's almost, romantic. I wonder if he did that on purpose…_ Lily was snapped back to reality by James' voice.

"No one really knows that this place is here. I come here sometimes when I need to calm down or think or whatever. Especially after being near that tool Severus. Kid really gets to me. Anyways, you said you would like to talk, so here we are," he said as he gently lifted the cloak and sat along the fountain. Lily found a seat next to him. James slid over a little closer, and Lily didn't mind. (A/N - yes guys I know that lily and james hate eachother, but u will see!!!! It happens, just waaaiit lol.!!!)

"I suppose I should start from the beginning right?" she began. "Well, when I arrived at Owlhorn's, I had no problem making friends. I slowly was really popular. I mean, I had a lot of great friends, and we all had boyfriends. I dated the captain of our school's quidditch team. We don't have houses, everyone is all together. Well, my ex started being a jerk, so I dumped him. He didn't accept that too well, and he took some love notes I wrote him and he made copies. A lot of people read them. Sort of ruined my reputation. But it went away. And my friends stuck by me. But then we hooked up again; I snuck out, got caught, and suspended for seeking revenge on my ex, all in the span of three days. My mum decided that was it, and it was time to change schools. I was absolutely devastated. But then I suppose it is my fault." The tears were streaming down Lily's face again. James felt the urge to put his arms around Lily again, to console here. This time he succumbed, and wrapped her in his arms. Lily didn't mind, and she rested her head on James' shoulder. Still crying, she began again.

"She's…she's not even my mom! Once I got the Hogwarts letter when I was eleven, my parents got rid of me. Professor Evans adopted me! My parents, they didn't want me. I had been raised by muggles for eleven years. And suddenly, I'm a witch, and its goodbye to you Lily. They don't even want to see me anymore. My sister, she begged me to stay, and forgo the magic education. But, I chose not to. I'm sure she hates me now. What does it matter? I'm in another place where I sure as hell don't belong. —"

"I think you belong, Lily." James interrupted her.

Lily turned to look at him, shocked. "You do," she asked, her voice quivering.

"Sure," he answered. "You're beautiful. Even when you're crying," he added, wiping tears from her puffy cheeks. James heard a sound from the corner. He whipped around, but saw nothing.

"Thanks," Lily said. "Well, I suppose we have been out late enough. We should go back. Thanks for listening to me; I don't know what I'd do without you! Oh, and James? Can you promise me something?"

"Sure, if it's reasonable I can," he responded.

"I saw how you were taunting that boy before. He didn't even do anything! Would you please, not do it again? For me?"

"Severus?" James sighed. "I suppose if it's for you. Alright, Lily." Let's go back." He looked down at Lily, and realized that she was sleeping with her head perched on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. _She is absolutely beautiful_, he thought. He lifted her sleeping body into his arms, realizing that he forgot the cloak that was resting on the edge of the fountain. He stooped over, picked it up and flung it around the two of them while balancing Lily in the other arm. She did not stir. Back up to the dormitories he carried her, and placed her on the sofa in front of the dying fire. He fixed the fire, so that it would continue to burn, keeping his angel warm. He strode over to the armchair Lily had been sitting in only an hour before, and watched her until he too fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N it may be a while b4 ch 4, idk. I'm going to maine for the summer w/no computer, but ima make my grandparents take me to the library to write, ok?? J hope u like this one…if u do yay if not, well sorry!! J


	4. Budding Romance?

A/N: Hey, sorry it's been so long! It's tough to get to a computer with internet on it cuz I'm at a cottage, so theres no comp!!! Im home for a day so that's why this is bein updated now. Idk when ill be able to update again, hopefully soon!! But yeah, ive found myself a summer fling, this guy is awesomeeee!!! Hehe ok neways, hope u like this one. Lol NO EMAIL ON LIBRARY COMPUTERS!!! The senate passed a dumb law that outlaws it. HOW STUPID IS THAT?!?!?!?! It's a long one J.

James awoke to find the blankets he had placed on the sleeping Lily thrown aside in a heap on the floor. He arose from his seat to pick them up and cover the sleeping angel lying there.

_Yes, angel_ he thought to himself. _I wish that angel were mine. But considering the circumstances, well, we'll see right? Maybe it will be all right in the end._

James bent over to pick up the blankets from the floor when he felt Lily's eyes on him. Or, at least he thought he did. He turned around to find Lily still asleep behind him. But there was someone watching him. He was sure of it. Another Gryffindor? Stumped, he made his way up to the boys' dormitories to check. He'd check the girls' next.

As prefect, James could go where he pleased to 'check on things.' He hadn't told Lily. He wondered why. Actually, he wondered why Dumbledore had made him a prefect in the first place. With his knack for constantly getting in trouble, who was he to reprimand someone else? Maybe it was all in the 'bigger plan' the man upstairs had for him. Fate maybe? He was unsure, but made his way up to the dormitories anyways.

James peeked into the First Years' room, all present and accounted for in their beds. Then the Second Years', Third, Fourth, Fifth up through the Seventh Years' dormitories, and found that everyone was where they should be. He did the same with the girls' dormitories.

At the Fifth Year Girls' room, he paused, and gazed in to the newly added extra bed on the far wall. This was where Lily would be sleeping from now on. Her suitcase lay open on her bed, and her pajamas spilled out. Lacy camisoles and short bottoms. He looked further and saw that her undergarments were also poking out. He inhaled sharply. How he wished he could see Lily like that…

A snore from within the room startled James and he realized that he had better get out of there and on to the next room. He finished with the Sixth and Seventh Years' dormitories, and found that everyone was in their beds where as they should be.

_That's odd,_ he thought. _There was definitely someone in the room other than Lily and I. Maybe they're gone now._

James descended down the stairs back to the commonroom. He looked to the couch. Lily was still sound asleep. He looked to the boys' dormitory door. It was exactly the way he left it when he went into the girls'. At the bottom of the door he had affixed a piece of tape with his wand, so as to see whether his intruder was real, and if he went in the boys' dormitories while James wasn't watching. Whoever, or whatever, it was, did not open the door. James was sure of it. That meant that the intruder either was still in the room or went out through the portrait hole. He closed his eyes and breathed. The intruder was still in the room, but he couldn't feel where.

_Maybe I'm slowly going insane or something. My mind must be playing tricks on me. Or, I'm so tired I'm imagining things. Whatever the case, I'll let it rest so I can get some rest, for now,_ he thought.

Walking back to his chair, James noticed that Lily was stirring. She sat up, unaware of where she was. She woke with a start and stood up, looking around frantically.

"Where the hell am I?" she asked out loud.

"This is the Gryffindor commonroom, remember?" answered James.

She turned to see him. "James?"

"In the flesh. You fell asleep back there, so I, uh, carried you back and put you there. I wanted to be near you to explain how you got where you are, like I am now so you wouldn't be freaked out. I, uh, hope you don't mind."

"No, no I don't. Thanks actually. I was like, oh my God how did I get here was I drunk? I mean, last time…well, we won't go there. The good thing is we're ok, right? I don't really feel like going up to the dormitory just yet. Do you mind if I sit here for a while?"

"No, not at all. I don't really want to go to bed either. I guess I'll help the fire out a little, though. It seems to be dying." James pretended to die a dramatic death on the floor, got up, and bowed.

Lily giggled softly, barely audible, and rolled her eyes. "Lovely. Next time you'll knock yourself out and _I'll_ have to be the one rescuing _you_!"

"Nah, I think I'll be all set. And, so will this fire," he said as he finished stoking the fire.

Lily got a tingly feeling in her gut as she watched him work. She moved over on the couch to make room for him. "Hey, uh, I wanted to thank you for what you did earlier. You didn't have to listen to me bitch about everything. I'm glad someone at this stupid school cares. I figured I'd get here, and bang I'd be the new kid on the block, the loser, and like, no one would care. So yeah, thanks. And thanks for carrying me up here. Really, thanks for everything." Lily smiled for the first time all night.

"Bang!" exclaimed James, startling Lily. "I made you smile!!! Finally. You should do that more often. Really," he said as he winked at her. He sat down beside her.

You know, I've had my own troubles, and well, I understand when someone's got it rough. Don't worry about it. And trust me I won't tell a soul. You're not one I would like for an enemy…Besides, I like your company. You're an interesting girl."

_And a beautiful one. Actually I love spending time with you._ He wanted to say what he was thinking, but didn't think it was what she wanted to hear just then. It might scare her.

"Interesting? What's that sposta mean? Is that good-interesting? Or bad-interesting?"

"Oh, definitely good-interesting. You've got character, more than any of the other girls at this school. They're empty-headed valley-girls, the lot of them. You, you're something else. Sirius told me about charms. You're a smart one too. And pretty. Any guy is an idiot to have to even look twice at you." James furrowed his brow, afraid he had said too much, while Lily raised hers.

"Oh really now, Sirius did, did he? Well, I suppose I see what you mean. That bitch hanging off him was quite a, um, slut, and a stupid one at that. I spent almost the whole class teaching her this charm. And it's simple, really! I mean, I didn't mean to sound arrogant or anything." Lily winced.

"Haha, don't even worry about it. To be quite honest I didn't like her either. Her and my girlfriend, are best friends. Ex-girlfriend," he added, when she raised her brows again. "Bitchy ones, the both of them. I can't stand either of them," he said with a smile.

"Yeah, but you know, hearing you say that, I wonder what people said about me at my old school."

"Huh? About you? What do you mean.?"

"Well, I was a lot like them. Everyone saw me as a face. One of the popular girls. Well, I don't mean to sound stuck up or anything but, I always had a guy. I guess that's what got me into trouble. I mean, no one knew that I was on the high honors every term. See at our school, student helpers do that sort of thing. Our headmaster had several student helpers in his office to do that sort of thing. Take care of attendance, write the list of who made the honor roll, etc. Well, I was really good friends with one of them, and I had her purposely leave my name off each time. The teachers were suspicious, sure, but they didn't say anything. I figured that was what the guys wanted, someone less smart than them. I mean, I had the boyfriends right? Oh well, maybe not the right ones. But they were good looking. And that matters. I think. Sorry I just like totally shot my mouth off…I hope you don't mind, there I go again ranting and raving!"

"Haha, that hardly sounds like ranting and raving to me. It's just getting your feelings out! That's just fine with me, really, I don't mind. I actually kinda like hearing you talk. Cause you always say interesting things, seriously I've never met anyone like you."

"Hmm, is that a good thing?"

"Sure. I think it is. You're unique I like that." _I like you too. No, I more than like you. I want you, like you,_ he thought. He knew he couldn't tell her that. Not just yet.

Lily gazed into the fire. "Ever wonder what it would be like to be someone else?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Yeah, sure. A lot actually. You know, I actually get sick of having girls hanging off of me all the time. Disgusting really. You know that kid? Arthur Weasley? No, you probably don't. He's a nice guy. Really nice. Smart too. And even with the flaming red hair, he's not too bad looking, if I can say that. You know, being a guy and all. But he's normal. He's got his share of the ladies, but they don't follow him around like mosquitoes follow the light. Some days I just wish I could trade spaces with Weasley for a day. To see what it would like to be normal. He's got a wizarding family, you know. Not like you and me with muggle parents. People don't call him mudblood. Traitor maybe, but not mudblood. Dirty word. Haha, I guess it's my turn to rant, huh?"

"Like you said, I don't mind either. You're different than the guys I've gone around with too. From what I can see you're pretty popular, but you don't seem like a sex-craving jerk. You seem like a really nice guy. Yeah, you're right. I don't know who that Arthur is. Show me sometime. I think you're fine being yourself. You don't need to trade spaces with anyone. I swear, you're fine the way you are. I mean, not many guys can be a girl magnet like you and not be a jerk."

"Haha, you'd be surprised! I'm not perfect, and certainly I'm no longer friends with my exes. For what it's worth, they all think I'm an ass."

"I don't see why."

"You've known me only a day. I was a jerk. But then you know, I looked at myself in the mirror and said to myself, _James, what are you doing? Is this really what you want?_ And you know, I realized that it wasn't, and that it was time to change. So I decided to you know, be more of a good guy than the bad guy. I mean, sure a lot of girls want 'the bad boy' but I've realized that isn't me. I thought about what you said earlier about Snape. And, well, you're right. He doesn't do anything to me, so what am I doing being a jerk to him? I guess I decided to not bother him anymore. Mainly for you. Cause you asked."

James thought he heard a snort from somewhere in the room, but he wasn't sure. "Lily, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like, like someone laughing or something. I'm not sure. Maybe it's my imagination or something. I'm pretty tired."

"Naw, I didn't hear anything. Maybe you are just tired. Who would be up at this hour?"

"Well, you and I are. But I doubt anyone else is. I'm a prefect anyways, so I can just say that I'm patrolling the area or whatever if anyone finds us. But everyone's probably sleeping right now, so we don't have to worry."

"You know, if I was with any of my normal guy friends, that realization might have really bothered me. You know, cause they would have tried to take advantage of me or something. That's what they all wanted. A friggin piece. But I trust you. That's definitely a good thing," Lily said, smiling again.

James thought he heard the funny snorting noise again, but he didn't say anything this time. _Jeez, I'm really losing it aren't I._ "Kind of um, romantic here sitting in front of the fire, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is." Lily stared into the fire. "It was never like this with any of the others."

"Others?"

"Yeah, the other guys. We'd just, you know, go in the closets and get it on." Noticing the look on James' face she added, "I'm still a virgin though. Surprising maybe, with all my stories. But I just, I don't know. Couldn't do it."

"Haha, that's good. With all the rumors around about me too you'd think I'd have done it too. But I haven't. I have to admit that I spread some myself, cause I mean, being a 'girl magnet' as you put it, it doesn't really mix with not getting laid. Wow. You know, I just realized, that's pretty shallow of me. What in the hell was I thinking?"

"Hah, we all make mistakes. I've made a motherload, so I totally understand. But what I don't get is why girls throw themselves at guys and just do whatever in the hell they say. I mean really, where does that get you but pregnant out on the street with no job, half an education at fifteen or sixteen?"

"I've thought and thought about that, but I can't seem to come up with a decent response. I guess those girls must be either stupid as hell or brainwashed. If I was a girl, well, I'd be gay, but anyways, if I was a girl I wouldn't take crap for two seconds. It's got to be really degrading to like, act like that. Or, be treated like that. I try not to treat girls like that. I prefer to treat them as a princess, as they should be treated."

"Wow, that's the first time I heard that."

"What the hell kind of guys were you hanging around? Were they born in the damn gutter? Jeez, you definitely deserve better than that. Man oh man. I can't believe this. A girl like you, getting craaap like that. Unbelieveable. Well, you just tell me if you get any crap here, and I'll take care of it." _Hopefully I won't need to cause you'll be mine, _he thought.

"Damn. Thanks. You're a bit more than I asked for. I asked for an angel. You know, like that song I was singing."

"Sing it again, I love your voice. Please."

Skeptically, Lily began to sing.

_Heaven bent to take my hand and lead me through the fire_

**_It's a long-awaited answer to a long and painful fight._**

**_Truth be told I've tried my best, but somewhere along the way_**

**_I got caught up in all there was to offer._**

**_Though I've tried I've fallen, I have sunk so low._**

**_I've messed up, better I should know, but don't come around here_**

**_And tell me I've told you so. _**

****

****As she was singing, James was staring at her intently, longing to place his lips over hers. He moved a bit closer, and she didn't move away. Afraid that she would slap him, he longed to touch her. Giving in to his desire, he ignored that fear and put his arm around her. He turned her body towards his, and she relented to his touch. She leaned over and rested her head against James' chest. He inhaled sharply, breathing in her scent. Roses. She smelled just like roses. She stopped singing, and smiled.

"I'm really not sure why I'm singing that song anymore. It's sort of, depressing. I mean, I definitely was when I first got here. No friends, no quidditch. It sucked. But now well, sitting here with you, this might work."

James' heart skipped a beat. "What did you just say?"

"That I don't know why I sing that song still. I need a new one. That one's too depressing."

"No, after that. When you said this might work. What might work?"

"Oh, that. Umm, that was nothing. I meant like, here. This school. It might be all right." Lily's heart was beating like a drum. _I hope he can't feel that,_ she thought. _That was close. I can't let him know that I like him. What if he doesn't like me? Well, as more than a friend._

James' heart sunk. He was hoping that Lily had meant them. "Lily," he began. "I know that this is weird and all. But I've never felt like this with any other girl. Like, that feeling that you've known someone all your life, but you just met them. I've known you for only a few hours, but I feel like I've known you forever. I don't get it. Call it fate or whatever, but I mean it."

"Aww, James. That's so sweet. That's the first time I've heard that one, but I guess I see what you're saying. I just spilled my gut to you, and I don't usually do that. Girls that wear their hearts on their sleeves are idiots."

James smiled at her. "Glad I could be of service. And you're right too. They are idiots." Seeing Lily raising her eyebrows at that comment he added, "No, you aren't. You're fine. Understandably so. I mean, all that crap that happened to you, and you keep it bottled inside?"

"Yeah, I guess. I don't write in a diary, cause someone could find it, and that would be a disaster!"

"Um, Lily?"

"Yeah?"

He hoped she couldn't feel him, pressing into her back. He adjusted a little bit so that he was sure she couldn't. "I've never asked a girl this before, but, uh…"

"Uhhh what?"

"Can I um. Kiss you?"

Lily giggled. "No guy has ever asked me that before. Ever. They just, did it when they wanted it. Always the gentleman, huh?"

_No, I've never asked that either,_ he thought, _but you seem different. I don't want to lose you over a stupid kiss that I tried to steal._

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I wouldn't mind."

Lily turned to face him, and he put his hand in her hair. Their faces neared and their lips finally met. James' tongue requested entry to Lily's mouth and she let it in. James' tongue inspected her mouth, and she the same for him. They kissed slowly and passionately, James running his hand through Lily's hair. Lily reached over and put her arms around James neck. As she pulled away, she rested her hear on James' shoulder.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "I think this'll work." James didn't hear her. He was listening hard for any weird sounds around the room. He could have sworn that he heard the portraithole door swing shut. But, maybe it was his imagination. Choosing to ignore it, he instead listened to Lily, who had found a new song.

I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
**__**

Oooh was it his imagination? Hehe, new chapter sooner than this one, I promise! I'm working a lot but I got a lot of time to type new chapters now. J YES I KNOW LILY HATES JAMES I'M GETTING THERE!!! hehe J I hope all u guys like it. Review, review, review!!! if u guys got a better suggestion for a song, let me know!!! thnx lol, i had problems finding one..and its not the greatest


End file.
